Tales on the Wild's Breath: PayaNormal
by The Writer with No Name
Summary: Or: In which Impa's granddaughter helps save her village and her people, following a series of…ghostly encounters. BotW AU. Oneshot. Happy belated Halloween!


_TALES ON THE WILD'S BREATH: PAYANORMAL_

_Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild and all related characters are solely the property of Nintendo. I am making no money from this; I wrote it solely for my own amusement. Enjoy!_

_Kakariko Village, Hyrule Kingdom, 7 years Before Hero's Awakening_

The first time she ever heard about the spirits in the old house in the mountains, Paya was only 9.

It had been one evening in autumn, when she and her mother had visited Grandmother Impa's at her house. It had gotten too late to go home, so Grandmother had insisted they stay overnight. Mother had just finished tucking her into bed after telling Paya her favorite story: the one about the beautiful Princess of Hyrule and the brave Hero she'd fallen in love with. Mother was just about to blow out the candle by her bedside when Paya happened to look out the window. "Momma? Who lives in that old house up in the mountains?"

Her mother had paused briefly. "No-one lives there now, sweetness. It's an empty house."

Paya started to smile. "Then maybe someone could move in there?" she chirped. "Maybe another family with their own children?" With nobody her own age in Kakariko, the thought of being able to make a friend – her very first – was a wonderful thought…

…but it was very short-lived. "No, Paya. That house is cursed."

Paya froze. "C-C-_Cursed?_"

Her mother nodded. "The last family that lived there died almost 100 years ago, sweetness. It was during the Great Calamity," she said. "There were once so many children living there, but when the Calamity turned the Guardians against us…it was the first place near Kakariko they struck. We were just able to set up wards to keep them from coming further."

Paya sniffled. "The children…they all died?"

"I'm afraid so, baby," her mother said. "Ever since then, strange things have happened every time any of our people went there; scary things. What's more, once every year – the night that the Guardians attacked – some of those strange things happen in the village."

Paya felt her eyes start to water. "M-Momma…"

Her mother was quick to hug her. "Oh, sweetness, don't be scared!" she shushed her. "As long as you never go into that house, you need never be afraid."

Paya nodded quickly, and hugged back. "I'll never go in there, Momma! I promise!"

Her mother smiled. "I know, baby." She kissed Paya's forehead. "Go to sleep now, Paya. I love you."

"I love you too, Momma." As her mother blew out the candle, Paya nestled into her blankets, and shut her eyes…hoping to dream that she was a princess and a Hero was coming to rescue her and live happily ever after.

ZZZZZZZZ

_Kakariko Village, 6 years Before Hero's Awakening_

The first time she ever _saw_ the spirits in the old house, Paya was only 10.

It had been the first summer after Mother had died – from a Yiga attack – and Great Auntie Purah had taken her on one of her research expeditions to try and cheer her up. Even though Paya never wanted to do much besides cry, being with Auntie at least made her feel almost happy. Auntie was just so much _fun._

That, and she was the closest thing to anyone her own age…or at least the _size_ of someone her age.

"Click-snap! Got one!"

From their little perch up in the mountains, hidden behind some rocks, Paya glanced to her Aunt. "Auntie? What is it?"

Great Auntie Purah had clambered up to peer over the rocks, her child-sized legs scrabbling to stay up. "Come take a look, Paya!"

Curious, Paya climbed up to lean on the rocks next to her Aunt…and froze as she saw the gigantic, six-legged, spider-like metal _thing_ creeping around the mountaintop, just a few leagues away, its flat-cylinder head swiveling, and its glowing blue eye never blinking. "A-Auntie…is…is that..?"

"Mm-hm!" Purah said. "That's a Guardian, alright; Stalker-Class! Almost 100 years, and still operational!"

Paya ducked back down. "Auntie, what if it sees us?"

"It can't, sweetie; Stalkers only have a visual range of a few leagues or less on their own. If there were more nearby, they could relay their target information to each other and coordinate an attack…but solo, they only creep out a patrol of a single area. This chunky fella has probably been lumbering around the same place for the past century!"

Paya gasped, as she looked back over her shoulder. "Then…then it's the Guardian that killed the people that lived in the old house?"

Purah paused, her expression now sad. "Probably."

Taking another look at the old house, Paya felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. '_Those poor children…_' was her only thought. The people living there had most likely never had anyone pray over them, or wish them an easy passage to the Sacred Realm for the Golden Three's judgement, or even _miss_ them. '_Wait…I'M trained as a priestess! I could pray for them!_'

She'd promised her mother that she would never go in the house…but surely, Mother wouldn't have minded her stepping in to say a quick prayer? Surely?

As Aunt Purah scribbled down notes on the Guardian's actions, she never noticed Paya slip away, or scurry up to the old house. She never saw her pry open the dusty old doors, or hear the loud _creeeeeeaaak!_

Walking into the house, Paya had to sneeze as the dust tickled her nose. After several sneezes that nearly knocked her off her feet, Paya closed her eyes, summoning a prayer for the departed from her memory. "Oh Mighty Din, Ever-Wise Nayru, and Vibrant Farore, Golden Mothers of All, we ask that you kindly take pity on the souls that once dwelled here. Grant them an easy passage to the Realm of Your Golden Light…"

"_Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!_"

That bodiless giggle – coming from everywhere and nowhere – stilled Paya's prayer. "H-Hello?" she called. "Is…Is someone there?"

Silence.

Looking around, Paya crept forward, feeling the hairs on her neck prick as they stood on end. She happened to walk by an old mirror…and froze, before turning to look at her reflection.

Because her reflection was _wrong_.

It had almost been perfect, but out of the corner of her eye, Paya had thought she'd seen something off about her mirror-image, and a second look proved her right. Her mirror double was her image in every way…

…except for the pointed fang jutting out from under its upper lip.

Realizing it had been caught, the specter hiding in her visage shed all pretense. Its face twisted, turning its once-ruby eyes a glowing blood-red, opening its mouth to reveal rows of pointed teeth in a parody of a smile. As Paya shrieked and leapt back, the phantom abandoned her reflection altogether, shifting its form…

…and there, floating in front of her, was a large, semi-transparent, off-white spherical entity, with a stubby tail and two flipper-nub arms disrupting its curvature. Its only other features were twin beady black eyes, and a mouth with those razor-teeth and a long tongue extended in a perpetual mocking raspberry. "_Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!_" At that chortle, Paya saw dozens of other spectres – all like the first, though with differing expressions – appear out of thin air…and chorus as one.

"_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

Paya's scream could likely have been heard all the way to Hyrule Castle, as she bolted out of the old house, shrieking and bawling her eyes out. "_AUUUUNNNTIIEEEEE!_"

But no matter how fast she ran, or how much Aunt Purah hugged her, she couldn't help but hear those ghastly cackles that followed her.

ZZZZZZZZ

_Kakariko Village, 5 years Before Hero's Awakening_

The first time the spirits ever came to her, Paya was only 11.

It had taken several months after the terror of the old house for Paya to stop being scared – and several weeks for her to stop hiding under her bed – but by the time the anniversary of the Calamity came around, she felt mostly like herself again.

Of course, Grandmother had helped with that, in her own way. Though she'd tried to give Paya time to come to terms with what she had seen, Impa had decided that the only way to get Paya's mind off her terror was to keep her too busy to be scared. And it had worked; thanks to Grandmother's routine of chores and priestessly duties, Paya could feel her fear gradually being crowded out of her mind.

She doubted that she would ever really _stop_ being afraid altogether, though, especially on Calamity's Eve. _Everyone_ was on edge, this time of year; the dread light of the Blood Moon tended to shine more often at this time.

Thankfully, it was only pale moonlight that lit the night air through the window of Grandmother's manor as Paya polished the ancestral orb – the one that could unlock one of the ancient Shrines for the Hero, as legend had it.

Even though she knew it was silly, Paya hoped that she would live to see the Hero's return, and that he would come to get the orb, and be so thankful that she had taken care of it. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked back to the orb…

…only to find that it had changed color. Instead of the dull black-copper hue of its metal and orange inner light, the orb had turned pure white. Then, before Paya could blink, the orb seemed to unroll…and the spirit that had been hiding in it rose out of it, looming above her with its arm stubs raised and its tongue sticking out from its fanged mouth.

"_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

Paya's scream echoed through the manor. "_GRAAAAAAAAAANNIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!_" she shrieked, as she ran upstairs, and dove under her bed.

It would be several weeks before she would even come _near_ the orb.

ZZZZZZZZ

_Kakariko Village, 4 years Before Hero's Awakening_

The first time she realized that only she could see the spirits, Paya was only 12.

It had been nearly a year since the last Calamity's Eve, but Paya was still anxious after that encounter with the…_thing._ Mercifully, she hadn't seen one since then, but she had a sneaking suspicion that they were still around.

Ever since that day, she'd noticed odd things happening around her. One time, she'd set the table for herself and Grandmother, only to look away for a moment, and find all the utensils jumbled around when she looked back. Another time, she'd been cleaning her face in her wash basin, and when she'd looked up at the mirror, her reflection had been all distorted, like a funny-mirror used in one of the old game houses in the Old Kingdom's days. One day, she'd gone to her room and found it _upside-down_. She'd run to Grandmother each time, but whenever she did, it would all be back to normal…save for that ghastly mocking cackle whispering in the air.

The spirits were torturing her.

For that reason, Paya had made it a daily habit to kneel before the statue of Goddess Hylia every day, and beg Her Holy Grace to just _make them go away._ If she knew of any holy sites of the Golden Three that were still intact, she'd have gladly made the pilgrimage to visit them.

Knelt in supplication, her hands clasped, Paya sent her thoughts skyward. '_Oh Graceful Hylia, and Your Holy Incarnation in our Princess' form, please stretch out Your merciful hand, and shoo away these fell spectres that haunt me so!_' she pleaded. '_I beg that You take pity on Your humble servant, Your Grace! Chase away these dark spirits! I beg you!_'

As always, the little statue was silent. With a sigh, Paya stood up to go home. She should have expected as such. Grandmother had always told her that the Ancient Goddesses had been silent to the Princess' prayers for many years. If Hylia Incarnate had such trouble getting answers from the Three, then a mere mortal as herself had no chance. Reaching Grandmother's manor across the road, she slid open the door…

…and found one of the spirits there, floating above the ancestral orb, likely about to undertake more mischief. "_GRAAAAAANNIIIEEEE!_"

At Paya's shriek, the spectre squeaked in alarm, and covered its face with its arm-stubs as best it could, its etheric body turning semi-transparent, as a light blush crossed the space between its eyes. Seconds later, Grandmother Impa shuffled into the room, the bladed ornaments around the rim of her broad-rimmed hat clinking as she walked. "What is it now, dear?"

Pointing at the apparition, Paya managed to choke out an answer. "It's _here!_ One of the spirits is _here!_ Right above the ancestral orb, Grannie!"

Arching an eyebrow, Impa looked in the ghost's direction…and then looked back. "_Where_ is it, dear?"

"Right _there_, Grandmother! It's right above the orb!"

Impa sighed. "Paya, if you don't want to polish the orb, just say so. Don't make up stories."

Paya wanted to cry. "I'm _not_ making things up, Grannie! It's right _there..!_"

With a sigh, Impa turned around. "Of course, dear. Just make sure that the orb is polished by tonight. I'm sure that spirit will leave on its own soon enough."

As Impa walked off, Paya tried her hardest not to cry. '_She can't see them…so she thinks I'm lying…_'

To make matters worse, the spirit seemed to realize it, too. Lowering its arms, it became solid – so to speak – and grinned that mischievous grin. Cackling, it stuck its tongue out, and then faded from view, leaving her alone in the manor…

…which was exactly how she felt.

ZZZZZZZZ

_Kakariko Village, 3 years Before Hero's Awakening_

The first time she learned more about the spirits, Paya was 13…though she had Auntie Purah's help with most of it.

After the better part of a year of having spirits pop out from every corner, Paya was a jittery mess. Though Grandmother had remained sceptical at first, that had quickly given way to concern after several weeks of seeing her granddaughter shriek at empty air, or run screaming from a room to hide under her bed. Her first thought had been that it was a Yiga Clan trick, but several months of heightened patrols had yielded no clues. When that had failed, Grandmother had delved into ancient Sheikah spiritualism, to craft wards around her home…and still the spirits came. Driven to desperation, Impa did something she hoped she would never have to. "I am at my wits' end, Sister. Can you help her?"

As the three of them sat in Aunt Purah's Ancient Tech Lab in Hateno Village, Paya could only grasp her Grandmother's sleeve, shaking as Purah waved her twin-antennaed instrument over her. "Like you even need to ask, Baby Sis! Paranormal happenings aren't my immediate specialty, but after 100 years of research, I'm sure we can figure out…_oh._ Oh, my."

Paya cringed as the device began to beep. '_They're here, they're here!_'

Impa frowned. "Well, Purah?"

Purah nodded. "Just as I thought. You've got Boos."

Paya blinked. "B-Boos?"

Impa arched an eyebrow. "You mean _Poes_, don't you?"

"Nope. Boos," Purah insisted. "Based on recorded hauntings, there are – so far – three known classifications of ghostly entities in Hyrule's history. Poes are the most infamous, mostly because they are the most malevolent. They're concentrated malice, regret, envy, and other miscellaneous bad feelings left behind when a particularly nasty person kicks the bucket. I knew this couldn't be a Poe haunting because, if it was, it would have _attacked_ Paya. She'd have scratches, bruises, burns, and the like."

Paya gulped. At least that was a relief…

Impa still frowned. "And these "Boos" don't do that?"

"Nope! Boos are more "mischievous" than "malicious,"" Purah answered. "The general consensus is that Boos are the souls of very young children who passed on with unfinished business. Basically, their antics are meant to get a reaction from hauntees; they're more pranksters than anything else!"

Aunt Purah's words stirred Paya's memory. She gasped. "T-The children from the old house!"

"Click, snap! That's my guess!"

Impa folded her arms. "Then why did the warding charms not keep them away?"

"Same reason they wouldn't keep you or I away, Little Sis! The wards are crafted to repel _evil_ spirits! Boos, as a general rule, aren't evil; they just don't know any better!" Purah said. "Of course, it's possible for a Boo to go Dark, in which case a warding charm would repel it. Mostly, though? Boos don't realize that their pranks are scary. They just want someone to play with them."

Paya sniffled. "Well, I _don't_ want to play! How can we make them go away, Auntie?"

Purah sighed. "Honestly, Paya? There's not much anyone _can_ do. The only thing that could _force_ Boos to take a hike would be Linky's Master Sword or Zellie's sealing magic," she said. "And since Zellie's been busy the past 100 years, and Linky's on the mend, they're not an option. Our only recourse is to just ignore them."

Impa's expression was flat. "Ignore them? That's all you have?"

"Like I said, Sis: Boos' pranks are meant to get a response. Stop responding, and they'll get bored. It's not like we can see them and tell them to get lost."

Paya was in tears. "But I _can_ see them, Auntie! All the time! Even when they hide from Grannie!"

Purah was intrigued. "Really? Even when a Boo hides itself, you can see it?"

"_Yes!_"

Purah was instantly animated. "Fascinating! I'd read that around 1 individual in 10,000 to 100,000 was spiritually sensitive enough to see spirits!" she exclaimed. "Granted, I knew that Linky could spot Koroks, but he was hardly typical…"

"Sister, you said that there were _three_ known classifications of ghostly entities. You've only mentioned two," Impa said. "What was the third?"

"Huh? Oh. Right," Purah said. "Based on my research – which Zellie originally dug up – the third classification has yet to be confirmed. They predate even the Guardians and the Divine Beasts; it's possible that they originated in the First Years of Hyrule." Pushing up her glasses, she reached for a handful of papers. "Records tell of a band of fell mercenaries that, without knowing or meaning to, betrayed the Royal Family to one of the Calamity's incarnations. These mercenaries, so wracked with guilt, were easy prey to the Hero's avenging blade. Before they passed on, the leader begged the Hero – and the Goddesses – for forgiveness, and pledged to do whatever was needed to make up for their crimes, in this life or the next. Inspired by the Three, the Hero pressed the entire band to an oath of selfless service to Hyrule and the Royal Family, when called in their direst need: one year of service for every innocent slain by their failures…and there were _countless_ slain. Upon accepting their oath, the mercenaries' souls were sealed into suits of indestructible armour, and put to sleep far beneath the Castle. And that, Sister, is all that has ever been told of the Deathless Men – the Phantoms – if that much is even true at all."

Paya barely heard her. Her gaze was fixed on the air above her Aunt…where a ghost – a Boo, she now knew – was floating, grinning its ghastly grin.

At that moment, Purah's instrument began beeping even wilder. Impa saw her granddaughter's reaction, and understood. "Paya…is a Boo here now?"

Paya nodded. "R-Right above Auntie's head..!"

Fixing her infamous dour stare on the space above her sister, Impa spoke. "You there. Ghost. You have harassed my granddaughter for long enough. Depart and never bother her again. _**Now.**_"

Purah snorted. "Yeah, like that's going to work, Sis!"

Purah's sarcasm was spot-on. Meeting Impa's glare, the Boo just chortled, and stuck out its tongue. Paya sniffled. "It just made a face at you, Grandmother."

Not content to just mock, the Boo floated down to Purah…and _licked_ the back of her neck. Purah just shivered. "Well, I just got a chill, so it definitely did something! Paya?"

Paya gulped. "U-Um…it just…licked the back of your neck, Auntie."

"_**WHAT?!**_" Purah's scream likely echoed throughout the entire Necluda Province, as she whirled on the space behind her, shaking her fist. "_HEY!_ Don't you _dare_ get fresh with me, Floaty McSpooky-Pants! I may be cheap, but I am _not_ easy! No tongue until at _least_ the third date or the second drink!"

Paya was confused. "W-What..?"

Impa frowned. "What happened to "Stop responding, and they'll get bored"?"

"Oh. Right." Purah chuckled nervously. "Just…do as I said and not as I did, Paya. Okay?"

Paya couldn't help but be discouraged at the sight of the Boo cackling itself silly at Purah's reaction. "I'll try, Auntie…"

ZZZZZZZZ

_Kakariko Village, 2 years Before Hero's Awakening_

The first time she confronted the Boos – in a manner of speaking – Paya was 14.

After Aunt Purah's advice, Paya did her best to follow it. Upon returning home, every time a Boo popped out to scare her, Paya acted as if it wasn't there…although it had taken some practice to do so.

The first time – when a Boo popped out of the large landscape portrait in Grandmother's mansion – she'd screamed, but quickly recomposed herself.

The second time – after a Boo imposed itself over her reflection – she'd squeaked in alarm, but nothing more.

The third time – after seeing kitchen utensils suddenly start to dance – she'd trembled in mild fright, but that had quickly faded.

The fourth time – when a Boo's tongue had popped out of an urn and licked her face – she'd nearly gagged, but kept composed like Grandmother otherwise.

And now, whenever a Boo acted up, Paya no longer felt afraid. If anything, all she felt was _annoyance_ at the intrusion. '_HOW long until they get bored?_' she wondered.

By the time dusk drew near, Paya had finished tidying her Grandmother's study. Pleased with her efforts, Paya turned to put away her cleaning supplies…

…but when she turned back, the floor was just as dusty as it had been an hour ago. Utterly dismayed, Paya was about to sob, but the familiar ghastly cackle – "_Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!_" – turned her dismay to fury, as she glared up at the Boo now floating above the floor, making its usual funny face at her.

Enough was enough. Did this unruly spook – this glorified _bedsheet_ – truly think she was so easily scared? That she was still a child? She had better things to do than play their games, and it was time to make that clear to it and all its kind. Scolding did nothing, as did prayer and coaxing…so that left the only thing they understood.

Puffing herself up, Paya stuck out her tongue at the Boo – the most insulting, disrespectful gesture she knew – before she turned away in a huff, to start her cleaning again. '_I will apologize to Grandmother later…_'

"_HEE-HEE-HA-HA-HO-HO-HEE-HEE-HA-HA!_"

That guffawing laughter stopped Paya's musings, as she turned back…and found the Boo collapsed on the floor, its arm-stubs to its belly – below its face – as it laughed itself silly. Dismay crept back onto Paya's face. '_I just took a stand against it…and it's LAUGHING at me?!_'

Finally picking itself up, the Boo then made an even _sillier_ face at Paya, puffing out its cheeks and pulling its tongue in. For a moment, Paya was at a loss…until she remembered what Aunt Purah had told her of Boos. '_They're just mischievous children; they want someone to play with them!_' she thought. '_Well, since ignoring them doesn't work…why not?_'

Puffing out her own cheeks, Paya copied the Boo's expression as best she could, which sent the spectre into another laughing fit. After it recovered, the Boo puffed up…and unleashed the silliest, most ridiculous expression Paya had ever seen in her _life._ Taken completely by surprise, Paya collapsed to the floor with giggles, holding her aching sides as tears leaked from her eyes, she was laughing so hard…

"Paya?"

Her Grandmother's perplexed inquiry stilled Paya's laughter, as she leapt to her feet. "G-Good evening, Grandmother! Are you well?"

Impa's stare was flat. "I should be asking _you_ that, dear. What in the Three's Names is so funny?" she asked. "Are you having trouble with our uninvited guests again?"

Looking around, Paya saw that the Boo was gone. "I don't think so, Grandmother; not anymore, at least," she answered. "I believe that I may have found something that helps."

Impa started to relax. "I hope so, dear," she said. "Once you finish dusting, you should get some rest. Anything else will keep until tomorrow."

"Of course, Grandmother. Good night." As Impa retired, Paya quickly finished her dusting, and then retired to her room, to write in her diary before going to bed.

The floor remained spotless for the rest of the month.

ZZZZZZZZ

_Kakariko Village, 1 year Before Hero's Awakening_

The first time she _spoke_ to the Boos, Paya was 15.

After her confrontation with the lone Boo – starting a tradition that she referred to as the "Funny Face-Off" – Paya's difficulties in dealing with the spirits diminished exponentially. Where once she had to fear being ambushed on a daily basis, now she only needed to trade funny faces with Boos once or twice a week. Furthermore, they no longer jumped out at her, but simply floated up to her, as any of the other Kakariko residents would.

Unfortunately, the Boos had started doing so when she was _outside_ Grandmother's house. Though Paya endeavoured to only respond to the Boos when no-one else was nearby, every so often one of the other Sheikah would ask why she was making a face at thin air, which would leave her so terribly embarrassed that she couldn't bear to talk to anyone for the rest of the day, or longer.

She only hoped that it wouldn't become a habit.

She had just finished the last of her daily chores – airing out the laundry – and was just heading back inside Grandmother's house when she heard it. "_So, what do you want to Boo today?_"

The raspy-squeaky voice was a completely new one to Paya's ears, as was the voice that answered it. "_Beats me. It's still fun to try and scare that Sheikah girl, but she just Boos us back, now._"

The voices were definitely coming from inside the house – from around the corner, in fact. Peering around the corner, Paya suppressed a gasp as she saw two Boos conversing with each other. "_Yeah, I know,_" the first Boo said. "_Is there anyone else we can prank? It's always fun to scare off those Cuccos so their owner has to chase them!_"

The second Boo cackled. "_Yeah, that's always a laugh! Let's go!_"

Mildly horrified, Paya stepped into view. "_Stop!_" she shouted. "That's _mean!_"

The Boos paused in mid-float. The first one scratched its head. "_Huh?_"

"_Why?_" the second added. "_What's the problem?_"

"What's the _problem?!_" Paya cried. "I _know_ who you're talking about! He's a friend of mine, and he loves his pet Cuccos! What if something happened to them because you scared them away? He'd be heartbroken!"

The first Boo frowned. "_But we're BOOOOOOOOOOORED!_"

The second Boo nodded. "_Yeah! Scaring folks is what ghosts do, so…so Boo on him!_"

Paya shook her head. "Practical jokes are one thing, but being cruel is another!" she shot back. "If you do that, then…then I'll never play with you again! _Ever!_"

The first Boo smiled wickedly. "_Neeeeeeeveer?_" it cackled…before it puffed up to a much larger size. "_Even if we say…we'll __**GET YOU?! BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

The trick startled Paya, but she refused to show it. "E-Even then!"

While its friend tried to intimidate Paya, the second Boo floated into the wall…and possessed a painting, its face snarling out at her, and its tongue wagging menacingly. "_Even if we start jumping out at you again?_"

Paya refused to react. "Even then!" she replied. "I'll ignore you every time I see you, and trying to scare me won't change anything!"

The two ghosts ceased their attempts to frighten her, returning to normal. "_Nooooo! Boo-hoo!_" the first lamented. "_We can't go back to like it was before, with no-one playing with us! It's BOOOOOOOOORING!_"

Paya crossed her arms. "Then you'll all play _nice!_"

The second Boo sighed. "_Fine,_" it relented. "_Oh, Boo. The others won't like this._"

"_We still gotta tell them,_" the first Boo said, before it turned back to Paya. "_Boo-bye!_" With that, it and its friend made a face, and faded away.

Alone again, Paya sighed to herself. '_I wonder if this is how Grandmother or Mother felt after I got into mischief…_'

ZZZZZZZZ

_Kakariko Village, 3 months After Hero's Awakening_

The first time Paya got the Boos to help her, she was 16.

After she had gotten the Boos to agree to behave, things had mostly gone back to normal in Kakariko…until the day that the ancient Sheikah Towers had reactivated, and the ancient Shrines along with them. The day it had happened, Paya had thought that her ghostly friends had pulled some kind of mischief, leading to her Grandmother walking in on what would have seemed to be a one-sided shouting match, starting with her cry of, "_What did you Boos DO?!_"

Thankfully, Grandmother Impa soothed Paya's fretting, and reassured her that the Towers and Shrines, in all likelihood, were signs that the Hero had awoken, and would be arriving in Kakariko soon. Time soon proved Grandmother wise, for not even a week after that day, a young man, seeming just a few years her senior, came to the village…and nearly rendered her insensible with just a half-smile.

It was him. It was Sir Link, the Princess' Knight, the Hero who Wielded the Master Sword…and he was every bit as handsome as she'd dreamed, if not more so.

Heartbreakingly, as Grandmother had also predicted, Sir Link's time in the Slumber of Restoration had addled his memories considerably; the Hero was mostly at a loss as to who he had been. It had been a minor miracle that he recognized Grandmother Impa even vaguely. Fortunately, Grandmother had been prepared for such dire straits, and sent him along to Auntie Purah with his Sheikah Slate, which, as it turned out, contained still-images of places that he and the Princess had visited, and which might stir his memories.

Time soon proved Grandmother and Auntie _both_ wiser still, for once those images were unlocked, Sir Link had set out to visit each location, and managed to find one on his way back from Hateno. Grandmother had been so relieved at that bit of progress that she had returned Sir Link's Champion's Tunic to him…and that sight of him in it had nearly caused Paya to _faint._

Several months had passed since that fateful day, and they had been more eventful than nearly the past century, in Paya's opinion. Determined to make up for the time he'd slumbered, Sir Link had scoured the Kingdom, visiting every location in the Slate, and likely found nearly every Shrine in the doing of it. His memories restored, the Hero remembered where he had first found the Blade of Evil's Bane – and where the Princess would leave it for him – and reclaimed it from the Deku Tree's watch. His strength revitalized, Sir Link then turned his efforts towards the corrupted Divine Beasts, to reclaim them from the Calamity's clutches, with the ultimate goal of storming Hyrule Castle, cutting down the Calamity…and freeing his beloved Princess from her century-long self-imposed imprisonment.

The thought of that made Paya's heart cheer and weep at the same time.

Those were her thoughts as she made her way out of the Dueling Peaks Stable, her errands finished. Grandmother had asked her to pick up a few things from the traveling merchant, Mr. Beedle. Somehow, to Paya's amazement, he'd managed to find all the supplies Grandmother had ordered, while carrying such a huge pack on his back. And all the while, he'd told her – after she'd reassured him that, no, she didn't have any Energetic Rhino Beetles, this time – of all the tales he'd heard in his travels.

He told her of the wandering swordsman who'd chased off a pack of mounted Bokoblins harassing another Stable, rescued dozens of wanderers from Moblin attacks, reunited a frantic Zora man with his missing mate, traversed the frigid Hebra snows to find a lost Rito child, and fought off a raging Golden Lynel – a breed so fierce that it was thought to be a story told to unruly children – that was set on raiding one of the handful of trading caravans that circled Hyrule, amongst other wondrous deeds. And each time, the swordsman had said that his deeds were all done in the name of the Princess who held the Calamity at bay…which told Paya exactly who he was.

Packing her purchases into her saddlebags, Paya led Grandmother's horse – a beautiful grey-coated, white-speckled mare named Patches – towards the road…but quickly pulled Patches back out of sight when she heard it.

"So when do we strike Kakariko?"

That cruel whisper prompted Paya to keep out of sight, stilling her breathing and placing a soothing hand to Patches' mouth to shush her. Her horse soothed, Paya peered around the corner of the main tent to spot two ordinary-looking travelers talking amongst themselves. They would have never been questioned by most…but Paya's training had long since told her what to watch for, and the tip of a Vicious Sickle – the Yiga Clan's signature weapon – poking out from one's backpack was a dead giveaway.

"Sshh! Not so loud!" the other hissed. "I saw Impa's idiot granddaughter here a moment ago! You want her to go flapping her mouth to the Hero's lapdog?"

"Fine, fine!" the first said softly. "But when? Those blind fools have been thorns in our side long enough!"

"You think I don't know that?!" The second's voice turned venomous. "It was _my_ elder brother that went for the Sheikah heirloom, and got cut down by the Hero for it! Master Kohga said to wait until midnight tonight, and then we strike! Kakariko burns, the Royal Family's lapdogs bleed, and when the Hero comes to visit next, he'll find a village of _us_ instead!"

Paya had to cover her mouth to stop her horrified gasp.

The first Clansman paused. "Did you hear something?"

For a few long seconds of terrible silence, Paya held her breath…before the second Yiga spoke again. "Must have been the wind," he remarked. "In any case, we need to get moving. The rest of our strike-team is waiting beyond the Peaks. We need to review the attack plan before nightfall."

Paya waited for the sound of the Clansmen's departing footsteps before she dared to move again. When she was sure they were gone, she mounted Patches and rode for Kakariko with all the haste she and her horse could muster. She had to tell Grandmother what she'd heard, to warn her people, so that they could…

…do what?

She was halfway to Kakariko when she realized that there wasn't much that the few Sheikah in Kakariko _could_ do against a hardened Yiga strike-force. In the past, Kakariko had always had a detachment of Hyrulean soldiers present, to keep the Yiga at bay. Since the Calamity, the Yiga had stayed away simply because Kakariko had held no interest; with the Calamity Ganon occupying the Castle, there had been no point. And Sir Link was likely days away, with no way to let him know. There was nothing she or her Grandmother could do..!

She was just entering the canyon pass when she spotted the old house…and the idea hit her. '_It's madness,_' she thought at first. '_There is no way they would help, but…what have we got to lose?_'

Turning Patches onto the road leading into the hills, Paya rode towards the old house, barely waiting for Patches to come to a stop before hopping off and racing inside. "Boos!" she cried out into the dusty gloom. "I need your help! _Please!_"

It took a few seconds for her answer to come. When Paya was almost frantic, a lone Boo appeared before her. "_Oh, Boo. What is it? It's too early for scaring…_"

"The Yiga Clan is going to attack Kakariko Village!" Paya cried. "We can't stop them ourselves, and help is days away, or more! Please, help us!"

The Boo's expression was flat. "_You woke us up for that?_" it asked. "_Talk to us when you want to do something fun. Boo-bye..!_"

"_Wait!_" Paya shouted, thinking fast. "If…If the Yiga Clan kills everyone in the Village, then…then you won't _have_ anyone to play tricks on anymore!"

The Boo was almost half-invisible as she spoke, but it became visible again. "_Go on._"

Paya kept going. "It's just like I said: when the Yigas strike Kakariko, they'll just leave again. No-one will be left, and you'll be left all alone!"

"_NOOOOOOO! Boo-hoo!_" the Boo wailed. "_What can we do? We can't fight them!_"

Paya started to smile. "You can scare them, can't you?"

The Boo perked up. "_We…We can Boo them? Really?!_" it asked. "_What are we allowed to Boo?_"

Paya shrugged. "Use your imagination."

At those words, every single Boo in the house – dozens upon dozens of them – appeared above her head, all cackling. The first Boo just gave a toothy grin. "_Consider us in!_" it chortled. "_We don't know who these Yiga are…but they are officially BOOED._"

ZZZZZZZZ

The midnight air had a chill when death came for Kakariko Village.

As silent as the wind, the Yiga strike-force – three Blademasters, two Archers and seven Foot Soldiers – leapt from the forests, darting across the rooftops to look over their targets. The Village was quiet, its torches unlit, its guardsmen in their beds; a target ripe for the kill. At a nod from the lead Blademaster, the red-clad masked death-squad split up, each killer moving to a separate home. One Foot Soldier stole into the home of the traitor Dorian and his two brats. Moving to the traitor's bed, Dorian's entire body under the blankets, the Clansman raised his Sickle for the strike as he threw back the covers…

…and found nothing but a mass of bunched-together pillows. With a choked snarl of frustration, the Yiga Clansman moved to the brats' room…only to find nothing but pillows in _their_ beds. Racing outside, his face as red with anger as his bodysuit, the Clansman found his brethren outside _their_ targets, just as sour as he was. "_Treachery!_ The traitor fled!"

"Not just him!" another bellowed. "My target's gone, too!"

"And mine! They're _all_ gone!"

"_SSSSHHHH!_" the lead Blademaster hissed. "Master _Ganon_ likely heard us all in the _Castle_, you fools! They can't have gone far; split up and..!"

"Excuse me?"

Turning, the entire Yiga force found Paya standing in front of Impa's manor. "Were you all looking for something?"

The first Clansman snarled. "Din _take_ it! Impa's grand-brat! She was at the Stable, earlier! She must have heard us and run her mouth!"

The lead Blademaster drew his Windcleaver. "Then she can tell us where the rest are, once we take her to Master Kohga."

Paya gulped. "I…I don't think my friends will like that," she answered. "Just as they didn't like what you were going to do to the rest of my people."

One Foot Soldier sneered. "Oh, I'm sure they wo – _AAAAAAAHHHHH!_" His threat was cut off as an invisible force yanked him back into the house he'd emerged from, slamming the door behind him.

As the Clansmen all turned towards their lost comrade's last position, another of their number was pulled into a nearby tree, screaming his head off. When a third darted to the tree…he found no sign of him. "W-What's going on..?"

"_Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!_"

That ghastly cackle drew the Yigas' eyes back to Paya. "I told you," she said. "My friends don't like what you planned to do to us."

The Blademaster raised his Windcleaver, ready to strike whatever came at him. "Then they can die along with all of you!" he spat. "Whoever you are, if you try anything else, we'll _kill_ you!"

Paya smiled. "That would be difficult," she added, as her next words chilled them to the core. "Because, you see, the thing about my friends is that…well…"

Her smile darkened somewhat. "…they're _already dead._" And with that, she vanished into thin air.

It was only then that the Yigas noticed that the night had been getting darker. The moon had vanished from the sky altogether, as the blackness started to _creep towards them._ The Blademaster shook his head. "It…It's just a trick! They're stalling so that the Hero can..!"

Unearthly moaning began to come from the blackness, as its edge touched one Clansman's foot…and pulled him into its depths, screaming all the while. Panic gripped those that remained. "W-We have to get _out_ of here!"

The Blademaster thought fast. "Into Impa's manor! We can fortify our position there!" Quickly, the nine of them dashed inside, bolting the door behind them. The Blademaster caught his breath. "Whatever trick that was, they can't do it forever! Once the illusion fades, we can..!"

_CRASH!_

His analysis died in mid-breath as one of their number was pelted by a flying plate. Before anyone could react, invisible hands pulled on the rug beneath their feet, knocking them all down. "_Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!_"

The cackle came again as the Blademaster got back up, all pretense of bravery gone. "W-Who _are_ you?!" he cried. "Why are you doing this to us?!"

As if to answer, Paya reappeared before them, her arms crossed, looking as dour as her grandmother. "You have committed high treason against the Royal Family, and those who were once your people," she accused. "You have committed 10,000 years of sedition, espionage, murder, and countless other crimes. Fortunately for you twelve, it is Princess Zelda's and Sir Link's place to pass judgement on your Clan, not mine. I _can_, however, say this: you and all your fellow Clansmen are _never_ to come near Kakariko ever _again._ You tell that to your Master Kohga, and also tell him that if you ever do come back…"

She giggled, before she finished her threat, "…my friends will _get_ you." With that, she glanced pointedly to the space behind them, before she vanished again. Slowly, the Yigas turned around…in time to see dozens of smaller shapes coalesce into a much larger form…with blood-red eyes and fangs in a terrible smile..!

"_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

ZZZZZZZZ

It had been just past midnight when Link got the message from Impa.

He had been gathering supplies at the Foothill Stable for his upcoming trek to Death Mountain and Divine Beast Vah Rudania when the messenger falcon came from the Dueling Peaks Stable. The Stablemaster had copied Impa's message and sent it out to every other Stable when he'd received it, hoping that Link would see it in time.

The moment Link read those words – that the Yigs were going after Kakariko – he'd activated the Sheikah Slate and Shrine-warped to the Village, dread in his gut banishing the usual nausea that Shrine-travel could cause. He'd expected to see fires and hear screaming…but only silence filled his ears. The Village was quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

Slowly, Link made his way down to the Village, fully alert, his unease growing as he saw no trace of anyone, Sheikah _or_ Yiga. '_What is going on here..?_'

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_"

That bloodcurdling scream made Link whirl towards Impa's manor, Master Sword drawn and Hylian Shield at the ready. He'd expected to see some poor Sheikah villager fleeing a bloodthirsty Yiga assassin…but instead, he saw nine Yigas come racing out of the manor, knocking each other over as they all tried to get through the door at once. As the nine tumbled down the stairs to land in a heap at his feet, Link heard three more screams, before another Yiga appeared out of thin air on the ground behind him – screaming and pawing at invisible hands – while another toppled out of the old tree near the entrance, and a twelfth fell out of one of the houses. "_W-W-What kind of monsters ARE these people?!_" the twelfth wailed.

One of the Yiga that had toppled out of Impa's home tore off his mask. "I'm _never_ coming back here ever _AGAIN!_"

"_Forget_ coming back here! I'm _DONE_ with the Clan!" another cried. "I don't care if Master Kohga sends _everyone_ after me; _ANYTHING_ is better than…_THAT!_"

One of the Blademasters – the biggest one, clearly the leader – ripped off his own mask, revealing his teary, bawling visage. "_I want my MOMMY!_" With that, all twelve Yigas, once hardened killers, turned and ran out of Kakariko Village, throwing away their weapons and gear as they did.

Link could only gape in sheer incredulity, his weapons now only half-raised. He felt like he'd just seen a Goron dance the Labrynnan Lambada. "What in Hylia's Name..?"

A bodiless cackle made Link look around, back on guard. "_That was so fun! Best Booing EVER!_"

A second voice answered the first. "_What about this guy with the glowy-sword? Can we Boo him, too?_"

A familiar cry made Link look around harder. "_NO!_ That's Sir Link! He's our friend!"

Link relaxed a tiny bit. "Lady Paya? Where are you?"

Paya's familiar squeak of "_Eep!_" drew Link's gaze left, in time to see Paya appear out of thin air…as a ball-shaped, semi-transparent shape withdrew from her. "H-Hello, Sir Link. I-I hope m-my friends did not alarm y-you."

Link was still wary. "Your friends?" he questioned. "I see no-one else here. Is everyone alright?"

"Mm-hm!" Paya nodded. "Grandmother and I weren't sure if our message would find you in time, so…we went with our backup plan." She cupped her hands around her mouth. "It's alright, everyone! You can stop now!"

At that, Link saw dozens more of the ghostly shapes float clear, as _all_ the citizens of Kakariko came into view, all gathered in the main square. Dorian let out a breath he'd likely been holding for a while. "Hylia save us, that was unnerving!"

His two daughters did not agree. "Papa, that was so _cool!_" Koko exclaimed. "Miss Paya's ghostie friends hid us all from the mean Yiga! They walked right by us!"

Her sister Cottla was giggling. "And they pulled all kinds of pranks on the Yiga, to scare them silly!"

At those words, Link saw one of the transparent shapes coalesce into a visible form. "Lady Paya…would these friends of yours happen to be white, ball-shaped, with stubby arms, pointed teeth, and a protruding tongue?"

His remark caused Paya and the specter to turn his way. Paya's hands went to her mouth. "You…you see them?"

"I see _one_ of them." He looked around. "I can only surmise that those transparent shimmers are the others."

Next to her granddaughter, Impa chuckled. "Well, it seems that my sister was right about you being spiritually sensitive, Link," she said. "And yes, these are the spirits that seem to have – for lack of any better term – befriended Paya. From Purah's studies of the paranormal, they are Boos: mischievous but benign ghosts that manifested from the souls of children…"

"…like the ones lost in the orphanage just outside Kakariko," Link said softly.

Paya looked sad. "You…you knew of it?"

Link nodded. "The memories of it are still a bit jostled," he admitted, "but the lady who ran that orphanage, as well as a companion one near Hebra, she…she was a mother to me when my adopted father's wife was _not._"

Paya's expression saddened at those words. The ghost – the Boo – however, was oblivious, as it floated towards Link, wagging its tongue in an attempt at being scary. "_Yaaaay! Another person to play pranks on! BOOOOOOOOO..!_"

Link skewed the ghost with a glare, as he pointed the tip of the Blade of Evil's Bane at it. "Keep the "Booing" to _yourself_, ghost," he warned. "I do not have time to waste on mischief."

"_Noooooo! Boo-hoo!_"

As the Boo hid behind her, Paya buried her face in her hands to hide her blush. "I-I am so _sorry_, Sir Link!"

Koko and Cottla were still giggling. "Miss Paya, can we play with your Boo buddies sometime?" Cottla asked. "I bet they're great at hide-and-seek!"

The Boo was just as enthusiastic. "_Can we, can we?_"

Paya sighed. "You'll have to ask your father," she said. "If it's alright with him…I have no objection."

Dorian looked wary. "We can talk about this tomorrow, girls," he said. As he glanced to Paya, his expression turned apologetic. "And I fear the entire _Village_ owes you an apology, Lady Paya. Many of us – myself included – used to think you were…well…"

Impa snorted. "…mad?"

Dorian gulped. "I was going to say "odd," Lady Impa."

Paya shook her head. "It is alright, Master Dorian. I know how I must have looked and sounded, all these years."

Impa shrugged…as a sly smirk – one that reminded Link eerily of Purah – crossed her face. "I suppose it could have been worse," she said. "After all, these specters _could_ have told Link about the papaya-seed birthmark smack-dab in the middle of your left butt-chee…"

"_**GRANDMOTHER!**_"

ZZZZZZZZ

_In the first year After Hero's Awakening, and all those since, the people of Kakariko stopped forbidding their children from going to the house on the hill. It quickly became a place for the Sheikah, and visitors to their village, to leave prayers and small offerings for the souls of those lost there. And on every anniversary of the Calamity, which soon lost its significance when the Hero slew the Calamity, the spirits of the children were said to come down and play with the living, and celebrate Hyrule's prosperity together._

_As for how the Hero and his Princess defeated the Calamity and set Hyrule on the path to the light again…that is a tale for another day._

_FIN_

ZZZZZZZZ


End file.
